


If I Fall Then Let Me Fall

by Qikdaelun



Series: Ordinarily Extraordinary KnB <3 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: (mentioned) Akashi Seijuuro/ Furihata Kouki, Alternate Universe - High School, Caring!Aomine, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nervous!Aomine, Overprotective, Romance, getting blessings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qikdaelun/pseuds/Qikdaelun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakurai was always clueless when it came to relationships. He never fully understood it but he knows that he cares a lot for Aomine. He knew he won't regret this. </p><p>And he was right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Fall Then Let Me Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitty_Tokyo_Uzumaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Tokyo_Uzumaki/gifts).



> Hiya!
> 
> This part four! I hope you guys like. 
> 
> Things to know if you haven't read Safe:  
> Sakurai and Furihata are practically brothers  
> Kyoto is Furi's older brother with overprotective tendencies
> 
> You don't need to know too much about the beginning because it matters for the setting, you can just roll with it.

Sakurai wasn’t sure when things changed between Aomine and himself, but he wasn’t complaining. It was after Aomine came to save him at the beginning of the year. Sakurai wasn’t a fool; he knew he was being stupid when he thought he could handle things on his own. He knew that he was in danger but he didn’t want to admit it because he felt that he lost every bit of hope that he was clinging to. But he didn’t matter, not when he had Aomine with him.

It wasn’t if Furi wasn’t enough for him. He was his solid ground; his foundation. If everything went wrong, he knew that Furi would still be there for him and he believed that whole heartedly. He was his brother in every way by blood. They had history that will never fade because it made them who they are; it brought them to where there are now. It was like a story; no matter how it ends the beginning will never change. But he was too close and he didn’t want to stay on the ground forever.

Aomine was something else. He was like the mountains if Furi was his ground. He inspired him, he made Sakurai want to try to climb to his height and Sakurai was sure one day he would. He would stand on equal grounds as Aomine. Maybe-er-probably never in basketball but he maybe as a person. Until than he would lean on him until he was strong enough. It didn’t seem like Aomine would let him go anytime soon.

After the incident Aomine was always with him, sometimes the others as well but always Aomine. He didn’t think much about at the time. He was worried for his friend but looking back he realized he really was stupid. Aomine was always there for him. Aomine was there when the bullies in his class came for him. Aomine was there to look after him even when he insisted he was fine. He never stopped him when he wanted to hang out with Furi late at time (though Sakurai knew how worried he got). Aomine…Aomine was special.

After the winter ball Sakurai wasn’t sure what to do when his duet with Furi got him a fan club. They were so pushy and they said some pretty embarrassing things; like how cute he was, how soft his lips looked and other things like the perfect uke. Contrary to popular belief Sakurai knew what that meant. He remembered how his face flushed and how he felt out of place. He remembered wanting to apologize before running out of the hall. He didn’t belong in a crowd full of people looking for an easy lay. It frightened him.

But Aomine was there to rescue him. He remembered when he wrapped his arms around him and dragged him out of the crowd; making sure to cause enough ruckus that Furi could get out as well. But what he didn’t remember how they ended how slow dancing so close to each other. Aomine had his arms around him and pulled him to his chest. But he will never forget what he said when he was so close he could feel the heat radiating off of Aomine.

_-_

_“I like you, Ryou. Be mine because the only one that can keep you happier than me is me.” Sakurai leaned his head on Aomine’s shoulder, trying to stop the laugh that threatened to escape at the mention of his catch phrase. Aomine frowned as he leaned his head on Sakurai’s head. “Listen, I’m not good with words, but think about it.”_

_Sakurai moved to distance himself enough that he could look into Aomine’s eye, searching for any sense of doubt. Sakurai knows he’s stupid because once he falls for someone he falls hard with no strings attached or lifelines. No one could save him once he decided to give all of himself. He needed to be sure that he wasn’t making a mistake. Aomine locked his eyes with his, trying to make Sakurai understand that he meant it. Sakurai apparently found what he was looking for, he leaned him head back on Aomine’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, but after the ball, when we’re alone and have some time to think, ask me again. I’m sorry for not having an answer yet. I’m sorry.”_

_“It’s okay,” Aomine smiled into his hair. “I think I like it better this way. But promise me that you’ll be honest, ‘kay? Don’t let me pressure you into it-but seriously, I’m quite the catch.” Sakurai laughed. Where did this guy get his ego? Sakurai didn’t say anything else as he hid his flushed face in his shoulder, thinking about how Aomine always seemed to forgive him. Aomine was special._

_Fast forward to the end ball Sakurai got ready to leave and left to let Furi know that he would be leaving without him but he was sure that Furi was already a step ahead of him. He was 100% sure he left the ball with Akashi. Man, he sure hoped that Furi knew what he was getting himself into because he didn’t think Akashi had platonic intension with him. (Furi knew alright; when they hung out a few days later trying to cover up a few love bites and he would blush every single time Akashi was mentioned; hands gingerly touching his lips, neck or shoulders. Sakurai was so happy and a little frighten; Kyo-nii would freak out if he ever saw them.)_

_When Aomine walked with him to his room, neither spoke because Aomine was thinking if it was the right time and Sakurai was lost as how to answer Aomine. By the time they reached Sakurai’s door Aomine looked determined again. “Ryou-“_

_But Sakurai was more determined at that moment. He stood on his toes as he put hands around Aomine’s neck; dragging him down. He closed his eyes before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. “You’ll have to get Kyo-nii’s blessing first, can you do that? For me?” Sakurai asked again as he looked at Aomine through his eyelashes._

-

Which brought them to this moment the next day. They (read: Aomine) decided it would be better to go to Kyo-nii in person than to call him here. He even dressed up to impress Kyo-nii and Sakurai felt himself fall a little deeper. He sure hoped that Kyo-nii liked him or else he would have to start crying until he changed his mind. Sakurai went with Aomine on the train and watched as Aomine went over his notes (the guys back at the school nearly had a heart attack when they thought he was actually studying. Aomine was quick to clear the misunderstanding-he had a reputation to uphold, you know,)

Sakurai asked why he was trying so hard; he really didn’t need to. Sakurai was sure it would go easily. But Aomine refused to listen. “I have to be prepared to make the best impression up to date, that means better than Akashi; therefore, I have to be fast and perfect. The only who can out do me is me.” Aomine stopped before he gently ruffled Sakurai’s hair. “And maybe you.”

They arrived at the university just as the official classes ended. The university was massive, Sakurai clung on to Aomine in fear that he might get lost. They asked when Furihata Kyoto was and were lead to the track fields. They saw in almost instantly. He was clear the ace of their team; he much faster than the others and his jumps were amazing. Sakurai watch on with pride as his practically older brother won whatever practice race they were having.

Kyoto noticed them right away and he already knew why they were there. Sakurai would call him and gush about how cool Aomine was and how Aomine was always protecting him. He asked Kouki about it and his baby brother didn’t beat around the bush. He was straight to the point when he said they fell in love with each other but haven’t realized it. Well, it seems like they realized it now than.

He jogged him way over to them and took a drink from his water bottle to catch his breath. As soon as he did, Sakurai jumped into his arms. “You’re so cool!” Kyoto chuckled as he wrapped his hands around his little brother.

 “Thanks,” He said, before turning to look at Aomine. “I know why you’re here. We’ll talk after practice.” Aomine nodded before Kyoto messed up Sakurai’s hair and went back to practice.

Kyoto might have been practicing as hard as he could in his practice but he kept his eye on the tanned basketball ace. He rolled his eyes when he first saw them. He already knew that Kouki would be calling him any day to meet his ‘Sei’ and now he had to deal the rumoured the most egotistical ace in the history of any sport. But he wasn’t blind either. He could see the way the adored each other. He see how Aomine adored him little brother with the way he would stop just to look at him when he said something.

Kyoto turned back to focus on his practice. They had a competition coming up soon and if they won this they would qualify for the national level.

*****

Aomine wasn’t nervous. He had all of this planned out and he wouldn’t be afraid. Why should he be? He was Aomine Daiki. He shouldn’t be nervous. But he saw the way that Sakurai clung on to his brother’s every word. He adored him. Aomine would have to leave a good impression. He couldn’t dazzle him with him being some great player, not when he was one as well in his own sport.

Practice ended too soon for Aomine and he soon found himself sitting in a semi formal restaurant with the other two. He wasn’t sure what was happening, but the others were talking among each other and they would ask him questions as well, but he would answer with something stupid.

Furihata’s bother asked him how the travel was and he said yes. He. Said. Yes. What does that even mean?!

He asked him how school was going and he said: what is that? Aomine wanted to bang his head on the table with they way he was acting. Sakurai tried to reassure him as he held his hand under the table. Aomine steeled his resolve not to make a complete fool out of himself.

“It wasn’t bad.” The segregated brothers stopped talking and looked at Aomine as he spoke. “The travel wasn’t bad and school has been good.” Releasing the breath he didn’t know he was holding, Aomine turned to look at Kyoto, who had his eyes raised. “How has university been?”

Sakurai gave him a shy smile and a squeeze before he talked causally with Kyoto. Everything went smoothly, until it came time to pay for the meal. Kyoto was going to pay for the three meals as his treat but Aomine quickly shut down that idea, “The only one who gets to treat Ryou other than me is me.”

Which prompted a deadpanned “that doesn’t even make sense, Aomine.” From Kyoto. Sakurai watched as for probably the first time, someone called Aomine on his lack of logic in regards to his catchphrase.

Aomine didn’t back down, either. “That’s because the only person to understand me is me.” Sakurai could feel the headach as Kyoto stared into Aomine before he started laughing.

“But what if you don’t get to have Ry-chan?” Kyoto challenged. “What if you can’t date him?” Sakurai wanted to protest, but he could tell Kyoto had a motive and wouldn’t listen to him right now.

Aomine on the other hand looked confused. “So? I’ll try again until he agrees. But how does that even relate?” Aomine looked so cute that Sakurai was smiling at him. “Even if I can’t love him, I’ll take care of him. That includes treating him, keeping him safe and always being there for him. Just because I can’t have him doesn’t mean he doesn’t already have me. Because the only one that can one up me, other than me is Ryou. And don’t you dare apologize, Mushroom.”

Kyoto was supposed to take his monologue seriously. He knew this. He did, but he found it so funny. He could help but find it whole thing adorable. So much so Mr. Tough Guy. He was just a sweet teddy bear. Kyoto smiled as he agreed that he could pay for Sakurai and himself if he promised to look after his little brother. But he was about to leave and there would just give his blessings without leaving a threat to make sure they understood. “Alright, you have my blessings, but Aomine, I will hunt you down and turn you inside out if you ever hurt him. Because you can run and you can hide, no one will be able to save you. Not even you.”

Aomine nodded his head and they shook hands before Kyoto paid for his meal and left. He had enough of highschool love drama for today.

*****

Aomine was as egotistical as ever as they went back to the dorms. Sakurai had a sense of déjà vu from earlier. But he and thoughts when Aomine pushed him against him door after they entered. He couldn’t help but wrap his hands around hair to drag him closer. He closed his eyes as he felt Aomine’s lips on him. He was so stupid for not realizing just how special Aomine was before. Before the kiss turn heated and Aomine moved to the coach.

But he had the rest of the night to show him. And he did all night long.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a kudos or a comment and let me know that you think!!


End file.
